


Love, War and Tea (volume 2)

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase X [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not necesarily heirverse canon, standalone oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: A collection of standalone AiGin oneshots and scenes that don't fit anywhere else. Summaries and notes in the chapters.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: Heirverse: Phase X [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304063
Kudos: 4





	1. A Quick Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: a rare morning in which Gin is, in fact, awake early.
> 
> a/n: inspired by another conversation with HK and this art: www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/727964727246765146/
> 
> Notes: fluff. Implied sexual content. One (1) swear. Not really heirverse canon I just wrote this for funsies.
> 
> Again please review/comment if you want more of my content our just to tell me "cool story bro needs more unicorns."

**A Quick Photo**

Sousuke sat on the sofa, quietly drinking his tea and doing the daily crossword puzzle, minding his own business. It was a good morning. A peaceful morning. And he was determined to make the most of it. He didn't have to go into work, or be anywhere, or put on a face forum everyone. Today he could just relax and be himself.

Gin was still asleep upstairs, always a late riser when given the choice. So he reckoned he had a couple of quiet hours before Gin entered the waking world and suggested they do something that would get them into trouble, which was usual for their days off.

However, little did he knew Gin had quite different plans for this day off. As demonstrated when his lover casually strode over to him, sat down, and put his arms around him. Purring in Sousuke's ear, "Come back to bed, love."

Sousuke grinned. "You're unusually affectionate this morning," he teased. "Normally you're still spark out this time in the morning."

"I woke up and the bed was empty and I got cold." Gin huffed softly. "Come an' warm me back up."

Sousuke chuckled at that. It'd been a long time since Gin had been affectionate and physical with him, so this was a pleasant surprise.

A smile tugged at his lips. Well, if his fox was feeling amorous today, he may as well indulge.

"Oh, well, if you're cold," Sousuke smirked at his lover. "I can assure you I know _many_ ways to warm up."

He felt Gin shiver with excitement at that, and smirked a little wider.

"Can you show me?" Gin breathed, already full of anticipation. Just the way Sousuke liked him.

"Of course I can," he drawled seductively. "But first," he said, pausing to reach for his camera on the coffee table and turn it to on. "A quick photo."

Gin's smile faltered. "What?"

"I want to capture this moment forever."

Gin groaned, frustrated at the delay, and Sousuke smiled at him. Quietly enjoying making Gin wait a little.

"Mm. Okay." Gin relented. His words just a touch begrudging. "But make it quick. I wanna fuck."

Sousuke laughed at that and pulled Gin closer. Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

He let Gin settle comfortably in the frame with him, a soft smile on his lips an hands resting on his head possessively. He held the camera out, allowing himself a little warm smile of his own.

And then he pressed the shutter, freezing the moment forever on film.

He looked at the shot, satisfied, then set the camera down again and chased Gin up the stairs as the younger man laughed.


	2. Chiisai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and fluffy piece. Gin and Aizen welcome a new fox baby into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiisai is japanese for 'small'. Hope you enjoy.

**Chiisai**

"Che-Che!" Gin called out to his beloved little white fox. "Cherry! C'mere!"

He waited for her to poke her furry white head out from wherever she was hiding and come out to greet him. But as it was, there was no sign of her. Gin sighed and began looking under the armchair and the sofa, and all her usual hiding places. Scrabbling around on his hands an knees and calling for her.

Sousuke, who was currently sitting on the armchair in question, lowered his newspaper down onto his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' fer Cherry," Gin told him, resuming his search.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's here."

Gin sighed and sat up on the floor. "So any ideas on where she might be?"

Aizen thought quietly for a moment. "Hmm. I think I have an idea. Come with me."

. . .

Gin looked around the room his partner had led him into.

"You've... brought me to our bedroom."

"Yes."

"And Cherry is supposedly in here?"

"Yes."

Gin crossed his arms. "Yer beiin' very, very vague, ya know."

"I know."

Gin gave him a rather unimpressed look. "Well, can ya be more specific?"

Sousuke pointed to the wardrobe. "In there."

Gin looked skeptical, but went over to the wardrobe anyway. The door was ajar, but the gap wasn't large enough to see through.

"Open it slowly," Aizen said, crouching own beside him.

"Okay..."

Gin was a little confused, but slowly opened the wardrobe door. Peering inside as it opened and the light of the room flooded inside it. His eyes widening when he saw what awaited him.

"Is this..."

Inside the wardrobe, lying in a nest made of old clothes and yukata, lay Cherry. Curled protectively around a tiny little fox kit, eyes still closed. Cherry wagging her tail and thumping the wood under her when she saw him. Behind her, a little further back, was her mate Tsuku, guarding his little family.

Gin's face broke out into a wide, happy smile. "Hello," he cooed softly, reaching in with his hand and gently stroking the new mother's head. "Hey, Che-Che. Who's this lil one, neh?"

Cherry kept on wagging her tail as Gin stroked her. "Ya kept this'un real quiet," he muttered to his partner, who just smiled at him.

"Of course I did. I wanted to see the look on your face."

Gin tried to scowl at him and failed. He was smiling far too much at the little pile of adorableness in front of him. Cherry, Tsuku, and ther little kit.

_So heckin' cute!_

"Can I say hi to th' lil one, Che-Che?" he asked his pet softly. In response, she leaned over and nosed his hand. Resting her chin on his hand. Gin smiled tenderly at his fox and cooed softly to the baby beside her. Waiting for it to stir before ever so gently picking the kit up. Heart already so full of love for the little newborn as he held it close. Gently holding it and checking its sex before resuming the cuddles.

"She's so _tiny!"_ Gin told his partner. Soft smile still plastered across his face. A perfect mirror of his husband's. "What'll we call her?"

Sousuke thought for a few moments, watching his partner and the new fox baby. Cotton candy soft for the pair of them. "How about Chiisai?"

"Chiisai?"

"Chiisai," Aizen repeated. "Small."

Gin's smile softened. "Tiny."

"Tiny," Sousuke echoed, still smiling.

Gin smiled lovingly at his parter and then down at the tiny kit – little Chiisai – who was whning softly for her mother. He gently placed her back in the makeshift den and watched her parents nose her affectonately. Gently troking Cherry, Tsuku, and chiisai in turn.

"Welcome to th' faimily lil Chiisai," Gin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this please go check out volume 1 :)


End file.
